The Love Of Two Nobodies
by KHLoverXVI
Summary: A promise is a promise, after meeting again Roxas and Namine will realize just how much they missed each other and the missing piece that from their lives that kept them from being whole.


"_I always thought nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness" said namine_

"_Yeah but you and I didn't, we got to meet our original selves." said Roxas_

"_So, we can be together again!" Namine said_

"_Right, anytime Sora and Kairi are together." said Roxas_

**(present day)**

Roxas thought fondly back on that memory as he sat alone on top of the clock tower with a rose and a smile gracing his lips, Then he smiled sadly as he thought about Namine and how he was able to come back but she didn't. He'd lay awake at night wondering if she was still out there waiting for him, he still wanted to talk to her about so many things including this new feeling he had for her when sees her face everywhere, love.

"I wish you were here, I want to see you again and this time, I'll tell you everything." he said, just then someone came up the tower and stood behind him shocked. "Roxas?" the person said, Roxas turned around and was to see who it was, "N-Namine?" he said, his voice breaking a little.

He got off the balcony and stood where he was and stared at her in disbelief, then tears formed at the brim of his eyes as did hers and they ran up to hug each other, breathing heavily and taking in each other's scents. They then released and looked each other in the eyes with tears of joy and red cheeks.

**Later**

The two of them sat side by side eating ice cream together while watching the sunset over Twilight town. "So, they were able to use the replicas to bring you back too?" Roxas asked, Namine nodded her head, "yeah, after Kairi..um..disappeared, they were able to use a replica's to bring me back at Radiant Garden." she said almost solemnly.

Roxas looked at how sad she was until he realized he had finished his ice cream where saw winner on the stick so he decided to give it to her so she could feel better. When she saw it she smiled and she felt her cheeks grow hotter, so she turned away from him so he wouldn't see her face.

Then she asked an odd question for him that seemed out of place. "So, Roxas?" she asked, "hmm?" he said. She bit her lip and twisted her hair nervously, "do you like Xion?" she asked nervously. He thought this was a weird but answered anyway, "well of course I like her." he said.

Namine looked down at her feet feeling guilty for letting him get away, but happy he's with someone else. "Okay, when you see her again, I won't get in the way." she said, now Roxas knew why she asked that question and he laughed a little at why which made Namine feel weird. "Why are you laughing?" she asked, *sigh* "it's not like that.." he paused, "she's my sister." he said

Namine gasped at that remark so Roxas had to explain, "we were both two halves of Sora, so in that sense I now see her as my sister and Lea as our big brother." he said, "so in a way the three of us are one big happy family especially now with Isa, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and you.

She felt happy that Roxas was finally with people who cared about him but still felt there was no place in his heart for her. "Besides, I've already found someone." he said warmly, she turned her head to look at him and what happened next caught her off guard.

He crashed his lips into her causing Namine's eyes to widen in shock only to soften as the kiss became more lovely as she gave in and her face turned completely red. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back and she wrapped her hands around his neck, It lasted for a few seconds but for the two of them it lasted for an eternity. When they released from each other he put his head on her head and they closed their eyes as if to feel each other's energy and love.

"I think... I've loved you from the moment we met." Roxas said embarrassingly, "do you remember those words you said at the organization's base?" Namine asked, "yeah why?" he asked back, "that's when I fell in love with you and everyday since." she said happily.

Roxas smiled a type of smile that made her melt inside, they were about to kiss again but then they were interrupted by some onlookers.

"Well finally!" said Lea, "we've been waiting forever!" said Xion. Roxas and Namine got off the balcony and looked away from each other blushing bright red. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Namine embarrassed, lea shrugged "came to watch the show." he said causing Xion to nudge him in the arm, "we overheard you two talking and we didn't want to interrupt, but we couldn't resist." Xion said

Roxas looked at namine and they shrugged their shoulders, "you take care of her Roxas, got it memorized?" Lea asked, Roxas felt a shiver up his spine when Lea said that causing him to nod his head repeatedly.

And with that Lea and Xion took their leave, leaving Roxas and Namine alone together again. "So uh..you want to get something to eat?" he asked nervously, she nodded and grabbed his hand feeling his rough fingers on her soft ones "Let's go." she said lovingly.

And with that we left the bell tower together hand in hand, with the love we always knew we had.

**Author's note: This is not a prequel to Reunited, but merely a stand alone one-shot that I planned on after KH 3. Happy reading!**


End file.
